The Maquarade Eli's Part by TwoFacedPhantom
by SlavingSilenced
Summary: Okay I did not write this. My friend TwoFacedPhantom wrote this on my computer and I just thought I'd put this up. This is not from anything like a game or movie or anything like that. This is something we made up ourselves. Please comment and review!


**The Masquerade**

The sky lit with streaks of lightning from all over. A lonesome carriage was pulled by two muscular steeds, their white manes becoming stained with the dark water falling from the sky. The carriage wheels pulled through the mud toward a distant castle with dim lit walls. Within the carriage, sat a young girl with an elegant dress passed down from her mother. Her hands were clasped together, resting neatly in her lap. Though she was sitting quite still, she felt very uneasy about tonight.

The carriage pulled to a halt and the girl blinked, turning her head to look out the small window. The doors of the castle opened and a young man came running out to the carriage, pulling the door open before having opened an umbrella for her to stay underneath. Taking hold of her dress, she cautiously stepped out from the carriage keeping her head low to avoid getting wet.

At a jog, they moved forward to the grand doors. Her heart raced when music began to be heard from inside, the ground vibrating underneath her feet. She closed her eyes and took a breath before reopening them to the grand doors. The doors began to open as she neared them. Once inside, she began to look around, remembering the castle all too well. She closed her eyes, a small pain aching within her heart.

She reopened them to laughter. Many people were doing all sorts of things, such as; bowling, dancing, eating, joking, talking, and other many things one would only see at a party. She sighed and moved further into the room, a foot taking one step after the other in a rhythmic matter. The music caressed her and carried her towards the crowds of people of her own and of not.

When she had started to look around again, her eyes finally stopped on a familiar face. Alari Shanders; a friend outside, but a sister at heart. Alari smiled from where she stood at the girl. The girl forced a small smile and looked away, making Alari frown and worry for her.

The girl's next step was to get through the greetings of many people. She would rarely speak as she greeted them and mainly focused on giving her polite bows and pecks on the cheek. When she had greeted most of her people and not, she moved to the lonesome tables, taking a seat and being served a drink by a nearby waiter. She thanked him but did not touch the drink. It was obvious, but she was depressed and lonely. You would think this party was right for her, but it wasn't.

The back doors opened that led to another room and about everyone fell silent, looking towards it. And even the girl looked. A handsome and very broad man stepped from the door, his hands placed formerly behind his back. He had neatly cut black hair that fell to the sides of his face. It helped to bring out his magenta eyes, a color you would rarely see in someone's eyes. He wore very fashionable clothing with a unique color mixture. What he wore could only be expensive for others. Many ladies gasped and clasped their hands together, bowing shortly after as he passed them.

Moving to the center, he bowed back and gave them a favorable smile. "Everyone, I do hope you are enjoying yourselves. For all who do not know, I am Unin; ruler of these linked lands. I give thanks to you all and now, we will proceed in "the dance of the Masquerade"." He bowed one last time as everyone cheered and clapped, thankful it was time for the Masquerade dance. Each and every person covered their face with unique masks of all sorts of things. The only one without a mask was the lonesome girl.

Her golden dress fell over her body in a waved fashion, her brunette hair creating a curtain around her face. The music filled the air and everyone danced with a specific style, mocking each other's steps. Eli Wilson lifted her head to the crowd of dancing figures, staring straight, but watching them all at the same time. As she stared straight, she began to notice something odd. The crowd was breaking away and forming a walk way for a specific person. She narrowed her eyes as she watched, finally realizing there was someone focusing their hidden eyes on her.

They walked in a rhythmic form to the music. From what she could see, it was a male. He wore an elegant suit, secretly matching to hers. Eli looked away, looking uninterested for many reasons, but that didn't stop the fellow. From the corner of her eye, she could see him coming right up to her, kneeling before her. Eli turned her entire form away. "Go do good some where else, sir." She ordered. He said nothing, but reached his hand out and placed it over the top of hers. Eli couldn't help but wonder if she had somehow felt that touch many times before.

She looked down at the man, her eyes softening. "Please…leave me be. I want nothing to do with this dance," She closed her eyes, taking a rigid breath. "There are many other ladies who find you rather dashing in your elegant form…" She complimented him and attempted to pull her hand away, but his grip tightened. The music changed to something much more slow and peaceful. She reopened her eyes, her lips parting at his protest. He stood and slowly, he took her with him. He walked with her to the marble floor, meeting with the others. Not once, did she release his gaze.

Placing a hand to his shoulder, she began to dance with him in a sort of waltz. She mimicked the feminine moves while he to the masculine, each doing their part in the dance. Throughout the song, she couldn't help but notice the many caresses he gave to her body. As pleasurable as they were, she did not want them. He was not allowed to touch her the way he was, but yet, she never protested. It wouldn't do any good.

When the song neared its end, he stopped and she stopped. Her heart was beating quickly and an intoxicating desire for the masked man before her burned within her, all the while her not understanding any of it. She shook her head and looked down, attempting to move away from him, but he did not let her. He forced her closer by placing his hand to the midst of her back. "S-stop!" She pleaded.

"Shh…" He soothed. His hand moved up from her back to behind her head, forcing it down upon his chest. Eli no longer protested once in this position. Instead, she closed her eyes and wept quietly into his chest.

* * *

Okay I know I haven't uploaded anything in the longest time and I'm so sorry about that but my grades right now are horrible and I need to focuss my time on that....okay well so that you guys can tell that I'm not lieing and all that but here are my grades right now which is why i need to get them up.

F

A

A

C

B

F

D

So yeah not a very good progress report but I think I know what I can do to help bring them up higher and higher!!! That C though...yeah that ain't ever gonna change....damn Mr. Price and his BORING class!!!! I like the videos in there though!! And yes this is pathetic but that first F is Aerobics. It's from not dressing out but there are so many more days that I can dress out and even it out!!! YAY!!!! Last F is Algebra two and you know that? I don't give a flying turkey's rump about MATH!!! Not my subject! Not what I like to do but I love the teacher. Pasci is the best in the world!!!!! I can get it when he's there...but his wife just had a baby so he was gone for three weeks and stuff so I need more grades to even that out and get it all better!!!! That damned D on there is my Biology class....yeah....it's an extremely hard class. And my teacher is a jerk who keeps comparing me to my sister and telling me that I need to do soooo much better and I'm about to smack him in the face cuz I'm not her and he can't teach at all!! rrrrrrrrrr He needs to go back to school or I need a new teacher!!!!

* * *

But yeah this may not make much sense to any of you guys but this is something that TwoFacedPhantom(know her in real life) and I had started forever ago when we were still in middle school....our first year there. But this is something that she wrote while at my house and I wanted to test it out and see what people thought of it so please please all of you who read this tell me what yo think and if you like it tell people about!!!!

So yes here is the first thing I posted in FOREVER and I didn't even write it!


End file.
